Truth or Dare Finnick's Style
by Purple Diamond78
Summary: Katniss and Gale head down to the bakery one day. Finnick and Annie are there. Finnick, however has a box full of cards from "Truth or dare with a Twist." A story filled with embrassing dares and sassy truths.This is rated T but a high level of T. No M. Read it for Finnick! Couples: Katniss and Peeta, Finnick and Annie, other couples coming soon! Chapter 7 now up!
1. Chapter 1: What's Up?

**Heller! I want you to know-not her, not him- yes YOU the person who just clicked this story. You just clicked AWESOMENESS. This story goes from my ideas to your ideas. You'll understand as we read. This story is rated T. Maybe some parts will be a high level of T, but no M. I will add more characters as the story progresses. Now… ENJOY AND REVIEW! XD**

It was a regular Spring day, when this whole thing started. Gale and I saw few game in hunting and Mom was at the hospital. Prim was down at the bakery, so I decided to go meet her. We entered the bakery, and Peeta turned his head when the bell rang. We've become good friends since we go to the same school. But Gale doesn't seem to like him too much.

Anyway, we headed down to Peeta's bakery when I saw… _him. _Finnick Odair. And his lover, Annie. Peeta looked at me.

"Oh! Hi Katniss! The famous Finnick and Annie came down here because they heard how great my bread was!" Peeta grinned.

Finnick smirked, flashing his white teeth. "Well, your little sister is in the other room. Should I get her?"

I nod and he walks into the other room.

Gale huffs. "Something wrong?" I asked smiling a little. I notice he's glaring so I follow his gaze to… Peeta, who is staring at me. I look at him. He shakes his head and starts blushing.

…

…

When will Prim come?

…

…

"Finnick told me that when we're settled we should play a game," Annie whispered. I remember on an interview with Finnick and Annie, it was said Annie had witnessed her friend getting killed. It was a few years back. When someone tried to kidnapped the two, and her friend's head had been cut off. She's used to people, but she's a little… mad? She sometimes goes into her own world. But a few words from Finnick brings her back.

"That's a good idea," I said, trying to lighten up the mood. "What game though?"

Annie shrugs. I smile, but then I hear Annie gasp. She held by the waist and someone lifts her up.

"W-Who are you!" she yells. The person's face is covered but I hear them whisper, "Your lover."

Finnick. Always doing something crazy.

He spins Annie around so she's facing him. I blushed. I felt uncomfortable in the situation. Annie was about 2 feet in front of me when we were talking. Annie's legs are wrapped around Finnick's waist, and her arms were around his neck. She buried her red face in the crook of his neck.

"Finnick?" she asked. She then starts laughing. They share a long, long, LONG kiss then eyes us.

I guess we looked strange. Gale glaring at Peeta, Peeta staring at me, and I looking in disgust at the couple. "Sorry," Finnick laughs. He tries to put Annie down, but she tightens her grip. He gives up and sits on a chair. Annie laughed then sat sideways on his lap. I decided to break the ice.

"So what about that game, Odair?" I reminded.

Before he answers Prim walks in holding some bread and cake. "I'm going over to Miss. Hawthorne's house. Rory said he has some new video games so I'm going over to play them. I'll save you a slice of cake," Prim assured. I nodded my head and waved bye as I saw her walk over to the door.

"Wait! Why don't we play this game in my house? I don't want Prim to walk home alone anyway." I smile.

They all agree and we head down to my house as Prim follows. We wave bye to Prim as she enters Gale's house. I open the door to my house and they walk in.

**(A/N Since there is no Panem, Katniss lives in an middle-class house. READ ON )**

We sit in a circle on the floor in my living room. Finnick holds a trash bag in his hands.

"Why?" I ask pointing to it.

He smiles. "Yeah. Truth or Dare Twist! It's a fun game. It has clothes, and items, and cards, everything! It's awesome! I haven't played it before but… it seems fun! And I have two more trash bags! Here are the cards!" Finnick says putting a huge stack of cards in the center. Everyone, even Gale, started talking about the game. Except for me. The way we're sitting is very uncomfortable.

It's like this. (F- Finnick A- Annie K- Katniss P- Peeta G- Gale)

K

P F

G A

How Peeta ended up next to me, I don't know. But I do know if Finnick picked this game there's _bound _ to be something wrong with it.

Finnick pulled the card. "It says… all players must pick a costume from the animal section, and the person reading this card must take off their shirt." Finnick sighs, then smirks. "Well, I'm reading so," he yanks his shirt off showing his… abs. "The shirt must go!" At first I blush at the fact he took it off so freely, then I start to laugh when he shirt lands on Annie's head. He faces her and laughs. The red-head picks up his shirt and places it next to him.

Everyone, even Annie, starts laughing. "Say… what about our costumes?" Annie asks. Finnick pulls out 3 choices for girls and 3 choices for boys. I nearly choke at the clothes. There are 3 animals, a cat, bunny, and a fox. I pick up the fox one. You have to put the orange animal's ears on your head and wrap the belt (the tail's attached to the belt) around your waist. There's a short red skirt that's stop about 5 inches beneath my butt. A lace leggings in included. A red bra and a see through sleeveless top is included. And red high-heels. Annie picks up the black cat and it's a pink version of mine. We both look at each other in disgust. How could we wear this? I wonder what Peeta wore… wait why do I care!

…

…

"Annie, lets go peek at what Gale and Peeta chose" I giggle. Annie smiles and nods. We peek behind a wall into the living room. Annie and I went to change in my room. Gale chooses a blue dog one. They have the same deal with the ears and tail, but their clothes are… blah.

They wear a white undershirt with blue shorts. Gale looks mad and sits in a chair. Annie and I giggle, but Annie elbows me reminding me how we need to be quiet. When I see Peeta, I nearly faint. Peeta is a black puma. He's short are green, but you can see his abs through his shirt…

_**AHHHH! SINCE WHEN HAVE A GROWN AN ATTRACTION TO PEETA! **_

Annie drags me away and we sit in a the circle with Finnick. Peeta and Gale sit next to us. I feel a warm sensation run through my body. I look at Peeta. I feel like I'm melting. Peeta sees me and smiles. Or blush shoud I say.

" I like your costume. I mean!- I –I mean, you look, sex- WAIT NO! I- " I laugh to stop his stammering.

"Thanks. You look handsome." What did I just say? NO!

Peeta blushes and gulps. He kisses my cheek. I smirk and look at Finnick and the others. Lucky, no one saw that small peck. "Ready?" Finnick asked. We all nod. Finnick almost picks up the card, until a certain someone barges inside.

**That took a while to type. Sorry if they were OOC! And maybe I rushed the whole Peeta and Katniss stuff, but whatever! Now before you click the back button, click the blue button that says Review this Chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. BUT… whoever guesses the character who barges in at the end first, gets to have one of the characters of he/she's choice, perform a small dare! The person that guesses first, please PM me your dare! Thanks! I'll have more chances for other people's dare so, don't be afraid to PM me! Thanks and review! Chapter 2 will be up soon.**

**Diamonds 3**


	2. Chapter 2: We Have a Crazy Friendship

**Sorry for such an extended period of waiting. I'm balancing 3 stories right now, (3****rd**** one to be uploaded soon!) so I may only be able to upload every week or so? I'll try 2x a week. Anyway, please PM for a link for a petition about a FF rule. Anyway, thank you SOOO much to everyone who favorite this story and me. And thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I tried to record everyone who reviewed and favorite but it was too much! So thank you very much! For people reading Because I Love Him, I might put that on hold for about a week, so I can focus on this story and my other story. Sorry! But anyway, READ ON! **

The figure stumbles in and trips over a shoe.

"Hello?" Finnick calls out.

"Sup!" The voice calls. I realize who it was.

"Hi Haymitch!" Peeta greets. Haymitch was my mother's school friend. Even though he didn't go to college, he still kept in touch with my mom. During my mother's last two years in college, Haymitch became an alcoholic. My mother told me and Prim that some people just don't know what to do with themselves. But we still consider Haymitch as a friend. As a child, he knew how to fight, making him known to the country. He spent some of his high school years as a trainer to younger boys and girls fighters.

"Hey kids, so what are we doing here?" He asks sitting between Annie and Gale.

"Truth or Dare with a Twist, some game Finnick brought. Wait, how'd you get into the door when it was loc-"

"SOO, can I join you kids?" he asks interrupting. Annie nodded.

Finnick grins. "But since we started the game, you have to wear an outfit."

"Okay," he looks at what we were wearing and Finnick's topless body. "Is this a strip joint? Hand me one of the boys' outfits." We all laughed until Finnick makes a loud, short yelp. We all stare at him.

"Are you okay Finnick?" I ask.

"Oh, I'M okay, but HAYMITCH isn't," he chuckles. He pulled out the bunny purple version of Annie and mine. "All the mens clothes are gone, the bunny suit is still here… the GIRLS' bunny suit, should I say."

Everyone eyes Finnick. With him, you never know what can happen. Haymitch laughs dryly.

"Well then, you guys can play on, I'm gonna watch. No WAY am I wearing that."

Finnick chuckles. "Like you have a choice! You already joined the game. And if you back out, I'll call you Haychick for the rest of the year."

We all start to laugh like crazy because of that. Of course Haymitch will agree now. He HATES being called names. He scowls and yanks the outfit from Finnick's hand. He stomps to the bathroom door and touches the handle. Haymitch turns his head and eyes us. All of us cover our mouths trying hard not to laugh, but Finnick on the other hand waves at him. He glares and storms into the bathroom. After he leave, Finnick laughs and shows everyone the 3rd mens' outfit, hidden in the trash bags. We laugh again, but not too loud for Haymitch too wear.

AN HOUR LATER…

…

_**WHAT THE HECK COULD BE TAKING THIS CRAZY DRUNKIE SO LONG! **_

Haymitch has been in the bathroom for about an hour now. Maybe he fell asleep!

Maybe he threw it on the ground and THEN slept!

Maybe he jumped out the window! Wait- I don't have a window! Maybe he punched a hole in the wall!

Maybe-

"Katniss?"

"SHUT UP BAKER BOY!" Everyone looks at Gale.

"You feeling okay there, Gal?" Finnick asks.

"Gal? It's GALE! I'm a dude!"

"…"

"Finnick honey?" Annie asks.

"… That hurt, man." Finnick mumbles.

"You hurt me!" Gale yells. "…I'm sorry bro!"

"Me too!" They both BRO-HUG.

Peeta, Annie, and I look at the two like they had just chopped off their heads.

I shake my head and look at Peeta. "Why'd you call my name?"

"Well, you look like you were choking."

I must've looked crazy from thinking about Haymitch. Haymitch? HAYMITCH!

"HAYMITCH! GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM DRUNKIE!" I rip the bobby pin out of Annie's hair and pick the lock. I kick the door open. Then, there and there have I never been so… SCARED. Haymitch was holding a bottle of beer and his skirt and boxers were around his ankles. His MANHOOD was out in the open as he was lying on the floor.

"Uh…" he begins. "I can explain.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" **_ I yell. I run to the direction of the circle, but trip as I come close to Finnick. I then realize that Finnick will catch me. But then I quickly see that his back is facing me, resulting in me NOT being saved. I try to get back up but it ends up my rolling over Finnick's head, Finnick's head getting kicked and me sliding on the floor with my face. When I open my eyes, Gale was eyeing at me smirking and Peeta was covering his eyes. I soon see why.

My underwear. My behind is raised and my underwear is visible. "YOU PERV!"

I kick Gale in his nose with all my might and I stand up. Haymitch was so… EWW!

Haymitch comes out with his outfit on. His is a green version of mine. He sits down and mumbles something about "perverted children now and days." Gale is holding his nose shaking in pain. It then hit me what I did. But then again, he looked at my underwear! The lace leggings had so many holes in it, it didn't help at all!

"Well, I think my nose in broken." He says as Finnick tosses him a small cloth. "I'm going to the hospital to see Ms. Everdeen. Be back in 30." And he grabbed his sweat jacket and left. Haymitch laughed. "Katniss the stripper! You gotta pay to see her! HAHA!" Soon Finnick joined him in laughing. Peeta just blushed and looked away. Annie crossed her arms and scolded Finnick. Me? I was ready to send them off with Gale. Then I thought, "Why not fight fire with fire?"

"Or but when I came in the bathroom, you didn't hide anything, Haymitch. I guess we don't have to pay a penny to see you." I make an evil grin. Finnick literally starts to roll on the floor laughing. Haymitch scoffs. "Man, forget that! Let's play the actual game now!"

As Finnick shuffles the cards, I ask the question I've been wondering for a while. "Why'd you take an hour to get ready, Haymitch?"

"I had no idea how to put the damn thing on," he grumbles.

**(A/N Sorry kids for the language! XD READ ON )**

I chuckle as Finnick pulls out the card. "Dare: Ask the person across from you to swallow a shot of ketchup." Finnick looks up. "Bread man! Ketchup! Go get it!"

Peeta grabs the ketchup from the fridge and sits back down.

"Babe, can you get a shot glass?" Finnick asks.

Annie brings the glass and puts it in the middle of the circle with the ketchup. Finnick squirts the ketchup into the glass. "Who's across from me? ... Baker Boy! Swallow this down."

Peeta gulps then takes the glass. I look at the boy in wonder. He holds it close to his mouth. "CHUG! CHUG! CH-" "SHH!" Annie interrupts Finnick's chants. He swallow half of it then moves it from his mouth. "HUR- GRR- BLAH- HEEEEEEEEEEE! It tastes so bad!" Peeta coughed.

"Gotta finish it or you have to remove apart of your clothing!"" Finnick laughed. "That's not a rule!" I correct.

" It is when you play it my style!" he chuckles.

Peeta sighs and finishes HALF of the remaining part left. "C'mon bread boy! You can finish the rest. C'mon! Or else you'll have to strip!" Haymitch reminds. Peeta sighs again and hands the glass to Finnick. "I- I can't . I'll strip." He pulls off his ears.

"Ohhhhh no! Clothing, not accessories! Off with the shirt like me!" Finnick yells. Peeta removes his shirt and places it next to him… and… and…

PEETA HAS ABS.

Firm, lovely abs! Like Finnick's, but… wow.

NO! NO! You don't like him remember! You're just friends calm down…

"PULL ANOTHER CARD!"I shout. If I look at Peeta, I'll melt. "Ok, ok Katniss. If you do your next dare, you can wear your shirt again, Peeta!" Finnick informs. "Okay this is either a group dare or a group truth. It all depends on… Haymitch!"

"Why me?" Haymitch defends.

"It said the oldest one is the room. Which is you."

"…Dare! Let see how much you crazy kids will like this one!"

"Okay… oh! Play five rounds of spin the bottle. Haymitch? Can we use your beer bottle?"

"I don't know, can you?"

Peeta grabs the empty bottle from his hand and hands it to Finnick. "Ok! Here we go!" Finnick starts.

Annie laughs. "Oh I really don't wanna kiss anyone… but you Finnick."

"Aw, thanks babe!" They share a quick kiss. "But we gotta do it." He spins it and it lands on… Annie.

"*Scoof* Watch it land on me," he whispers to me as he spins again. "Annie has to kiss…. PEETA? Wait no- let me spin it again I didn't do it right!"

"Oh yes you did!" I disagree. The red haired boy crosses his arms as Annie and Peeta look at each other.

… Wait Peeta? Kissing Annie? I don't know how I feel about this.

"I'm sorry…" Peeta whispers. He leans in close and quickly pecks her lips. They both blush and nods.

"LET DO THIS AGAIN! ANNIE YOUR LIPS ARE MINE! Back off baker BOY!" Finnick claims as he spins the bottle again. This time it lands on him. "HAHA! Annie prepare yourself!" He winks at her and spins it again. He looks up to see it landed on… Haymitch.

"HAHAHA!" Peeta and I laugh at the same time. "Don't use your tongues!" Peeta joked.

"Not too long now!" I say. The drunkard scowls. "No way in hell, am I kissing you!"

I giggle. "What about in Earth!" Peeta and I crack up again.

"Ugh I'll do it!" Finnick quickly kisses Haymitch so fast, I didn't believe he did it as first. Haymitch looks like he was about to puke. So did Finnick. Annie however, looked like she was going to faint.

"I'll spin," Peeta offers. "Finnick and… Katniss?"

Finnick sighs. "As long as its not a dude." He quickly kisses my lips and sits down. Annie frowns.

Finnick spins again. "YES! Finally! Annie baby, c'mon!" He kisses her with a lot of passion, and I think I saw his tongue enter her mouth! When they break they're both panting.

I roll my eyes and spin again. "Peeta and… and… ME?" I look at Peeta. He was shirtless. But so… so… WOW. Ugh, I don't like Peeta! We're just friends! We're…

Haymitch, Finnick and even ANNIE, starts laughing. "Did you see how I kissed Annie? Do that Peeta!" The three starts laughing and I gulp. "Ok Peeta… here we go." We slowly lean in and his smell is so… so…

I find myself wrapping my arms around Peeta's neck and his arms around my waist. And somehow I feel like Finnick is recording this. Then I hear someone shout.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMAN, BREAD BOY!"

I take my hands off his neck and look at Gale. Standing in front of the closed front door.

"OH COME ON! I WAS SO CLOSE!" Peeta shouts.

Finnick, Haymitch, Annie, I stare at him. "Wwwwwwaaaaaahhhhhhhh?" Finnick whispers.

I cover my face.

Why me?

**Well I don't think this chapter was that good, but I'm not gonna use big words for this humorous story! I don't know if this was good? Maybe it was too short… But anyway, of course the characters are a little OOC, b/c this is not a serious story. So please don't PM me saying, "KATNISS IS MORE SERIOUS!" I'm not being for real. But anyway, sorry this was uploaded VERY LATE, chapter 3 will be uploaded faster. So thanks for reading and review! Feel free to M me dares and/or truths! Thanks!**

**~Diamonds **


	3. Chapter 3: Jealous Much?

**Ok I will record the reviewers from chapter 1 and chapter 2. I plan to upload this fast. I'm glad many of you are enjoying this story! Last chapter was fun for me to make, so I plan to make this one BETTER. This chapter will mainly be centered around Katniss and Peeta and Gale. I'm gonna try dramedy for once. LOL, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**Chapter 1 Reviewers:**

**Tom boys rule girly girls suck **(I don't know will it?), **FlyForever **(1st person to guess correctly),** thytributegirl **(Thanks!), **Mellybean23 **(thanks for telling me ), **catnip22 **(thank youuuuu!~),** MrsHutcherson16 **(Yup!), **Invader Tea **(I'm glad you likey! LOL),** WeirdMe2000 **(Kk, I'll write LOTS more XD**), GirlonFire10203 **(I'm glad you got a laugh or two!),** QueenKittieKat **(Guesses can be correct sometimes you never know!), **peeta lover XD **(1st one was right),** Mrs Mellark 1 (Ok!), ScarletAndGold13 (not quite…), Mellark's Heart (I'll try my best to be fast!) LornaMellark **(Don't worry she'll come…eventually.)

**Chapter 2 Reviewers:**

**HungerGamesForevuh **(WEEEEEE! Thanks!), **XoxMelVivxoX **(Yes ma'ham! XD), **x0xalexis8 **(Thanks! I do too! She's too serious in most stories), **Mrs. **(Okay! Okay! Okay!) **,Hunger Games- Alexander Ludwig **(Oh you are so welcome! I'm glad that it did! I love to make people smile!), **Zmusic2014 **(And you will soon discover!), **Cato4ever **(Thank you!),** girlonfire68 **(:3 thanks!),** WeirdMe2000 **(ahh I LOVE your opinion!),** Mellark's Heart **(Oh you're gonna LOVE this chapter! And thanks…)

**And thanks to everyone else who favorited (and/or put me or the story on alert) me or the story! That means a lot to me! Thank you so very much! **

**Disclaimer: Though I wish I did, I own none of the characters, just the plot. Got it? And that goes for the rest chapter one and two and four and etc. Ok now start reading the story!**

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

_**There is a poll on my page. Please complete it by Friday, July 7**__**th**__**, 2012. Thank you!**_

Gale stomps over to us. "What are you doing to my lady? Huh PUNK!"

I blink. _"Your _lady_?"_

"She's not your lady! You don't own her!" Peeta yells back.

"He doesn't?" I ask.

"NO! HE DOESN'T!"

"YES, I DO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Y-"

"Shut up!" Haymitch shouts. "Look block head, we were playing spin the bottle! It was one of the dares! So sit down and calm yourself! You too Pete!"

"Peeta."

"Whatever."

They two boys sit down and we resume. Finnick almost picks up the card before Annie places her hand on top of Finnick's. "Katniss, finish the dare." She says smirking. Has Finnick's perviness gotten to shy, quiet Annie?

I look at her with a nervous smile. "After that, I think its best we didn't."

"I think its best you DID. Don't you Finnick baby? And you Haypitch?" she asked with determination in her eyes.

"Yup!" Finnick laughed.

"Yeah… and its Haymitch," Haymitch corrected.

Peeta sighs smiling. "Ok. Let's just be quick Katniss."

I blush. "W-what?"

Gale huffs. "No way! Katniss, do what you wanna do!"

"I'll do it. It's a dare, anyway."

Gale jaw drops really low. Peeta looks like he's kinda smiling. I lean in slowly and soon, we kiss. It's a sweet, gentle kiss, but I think we did it to long. It just… felt good. Great even.

BUT WE'RE JUST FRIENDS SO…

…

…

I'm confused.

When we part, Haymitch, Annie, and Finnick are laughing their heads off. Gale however, is steaming. "Spin again, Finnick."

Finnick wipes his eyes. "Sorry Gale. That was the last round. Only five rounds! I'll pick another card… HAHA! Ok this one says tell a boy or a girl to wear a sign on their back that says, 'Whistle is you think I'm cute.' Who should wear it?"

"Gale? Why don't you?" Haymitch laughs.

Gale smirks. "Actually why don't you Katniss?"

I flinch. "W-why me?"

Finnick ponders. "Well Haymitch is wearing that, Peeta drank ketchup, Gale got his nose broken, Annie and I are too BEAUTIFUL for "cute", so yeah. It's on you."

"What do you mean too BEAUTIFUL? So I'm just cute?"

Finnick stares at me. "Yes."

I sigh. "Fine. Whatever. But I hope you know that guys don't call themselves beautiful. That's gay."

Finnick groans. "Just- I'm- your- GET A PAPER AND A PEN! And some tape"

I laugh and after about 2 minutes have the paper, pen, and tape. Finnick writes on it then tapes it on my back. "You can wear it for maybe an hour or so." Annie says.

"Hey…" Peeta starts. "Where's Haymitch?"We all look around and then head into the kitchen. Haymitch was there looking in my fridge. "What are you doing?" Gale asks.

"Well sweetheart, you have no food in your house. Let's take a break and go get some pizza. Let's go to the pizza parlor. It's on me… and Gale. 'Cause I know you have some money." Gale nods and we head out.

**(A/N Did they have pizza then? OK, lets just say pizza parlors were there. LOL :D READ ON!)**

"And so I pushed through the crowd and ran into Annie's arms!" Finnick laughs telling about his dumb fan girl stories.

Annie giggles. "That never happened…"

Finnick froze. "Well something like that." We all laugh. We sat in an… _okay_ position in a booth.

K A H It was me, Annie, and Haymitch in one side.

P F G Peeta was across from me, Finnick across from Annie, and Haymitch across from Gale.

We had a few boxes about 3 or so. The guys had to wear sweat jackets and sweat pants. Annie and I just wore sundresses over our clothes. We all started chatting and eating when I heard a whistle. It was different though. As we walked through D12, yes, men whistled. But this one sounded… close. So close. I look under the table.

"Cato! What are _you_ doing here? And how did we not notice you?" I yell while asking.

He smirks and slides up and takes a sit between Annie and I. He wrapped his arms around the both of us. "Why don't you ask yourself that? I was waiting there since you guys got your pizza! I wanted yo surprise you guys!"

We all shake our heads as Gale coughs loudly. "So you've been under there for an hour? Dude, that's kinda creepy."

We all laughs as Cato smirks again. "Whatever."

"Can you get your hands off us now?" Annie asks.

"Yeah. Do it. NOW." I command. All he does is lick his lips. "Spicy and sugar. Katniss and… Annie, right?"

She nods. I make a scowl and push his hand off me. And I do the same to his other hand. Cato is in our grade and on the football team. He is a major perv and very overly cocky. There were said to be rumors about him and Clove, but they usual just date for a week, then Cato cheats on her, then they get back together, and the cycle repeats. It's annoying.

"So what are you people doing here?" Cato said drinking MY drink.

No one answered. But then Haymitch, with his big mouth, did.

"We were playing truth or dare in Katniss' house, but then we came here because Katniss doesn't have good food in her house."

We all stare at Haymitch and Finnick kicks him from under the table.

"Ow! What?"

Cato makes his ugly smirk again. "Can I join?"

"NO!" We all say.

"Sure!" Haymitch agrees. "Look, I'm baby-sitting you- *hic* dumb kids and I say *hic* he comes! End of *hic* dis- *hic* cussion!" He finalizes slamming his fist on the table.

"Haymitch…" I begin sniffing his breathe. "Where did you get alcohol from?"

"Well, I some in my jacket that I brought from home," he explains. "Want some?"

We stare at him in annoyance.

"You know we're underage right? We're like 16 to 17." Gale reminds.

Haymitch pauses. "Yeah whatever."

"You haven't been baby-sitting at all! And we're teens! We don't need _baby_-sitters! And even if you were a baby-sitter, you're a lousy one!" Peeta snarls.

Haymitch shakes his head. "Ok, say that again, but slower."

Peeta sighs and we all start laughing.

"C'mon Cato," Finnick sighs.

We all walk out with Finnick and Gale each putting one of Haymitch's arms on their shoulder to drag him along.

"So," Cato begins walking between Annie and me. "Either of you got boyfriends?"

I make a face-palm as Annie just laughs nervously.

Why did Cato, out of all people , have to come?

**PLEASE READ BELOW!**

**PLEASE READ BELOW!**

**Sorry everyone this chapter was so short. The next chapter will be much longer. Ok before you leave, Do this real quick.**

**PM me d_ _ _ _.**

**Use ares to fill in the blanks. So yeah feel free to do that. **

**Thanks for reading and review please!**

**~Diamonds **


	4. Chapter 4: Sisters, Love, and Cheerios

**READ WHATS IN BOLD PLEASE.**

**Sorry guys that I haven't uploaded for a while. I know its summer but I've just been busy! I posted up a Finnick and Annie one shot so you guys can at least have SOMETHING to read from me. LOL, anyway there is a new poll opened until next Sunday, the 22****nd of**** July. Also I need more dares! Anyway, here's chapter… three? NOPE. Chapter… six? NADA. Chapter 4? YUP!**

**Disclaimer: Though I wish I did, I don't own the Hunger Games or Cheerios. XD**

**If you are looking for good dares/truths go on tordol dot com or getdare dot com (Change the word dot to a period and get rid of the spaces). It's where I got most of my ideas!**

**Special thanks (for reviewing):**

**Martyliz101: (**I'm considering doing that.) **FictionGirl2000 **(Two accounts, yay!), **CandyFreak211 **(Oh I'm flattered! Thank you!), **ScarletandGold13 **(LOL!), **lilmisstalksalot1211 **(Thank you!), **AnnieStarMellark **(I'll try too, but its based on your opinion! I know it was short, I was a little tried. ) **bedazzellequeen **(Thank you! I'm try to make my stories funny, but still sensible.) **Love-The-Girl-With-The-Knives **(LOL!), **Mellark's Heart **(Yeah, I tried to include some Peetniss in this chapter), **Guest #1 – Review posted 7/1/12 **(Thanks! Sometimes Panem just annoys me. ) **AshleyTheWriter** (LOL! That happened to me before! And yeah, I think Annie still had sense. I don't think she was "crazy 24/7) **Guest #2- Review posted on 7/3/12 **(:D I'm glad you like it!) **Guest #3 – Review posted on 7/5/12 **(Thank you!) **MrsHutcherson16 **(Thank you! I've been reading your story. It's amazing! Please update soon!) **Guest #4- Review7/10/12 **(I know right!)

I hand my house keys to Annie and tell them I was heading to Gale's house to check on Prim. I knock on his door and a little Posy opens the door. She embraces me tightly. "Hi Katniss!"

"Hello Posy Rosy! Where's Prim?" I ask gently pulling away.

"She's in Rory's room," she replies. I see Vick sitting at the couch coloring and watch TV, but he turns around and waves at me. I wave back. Posy takes my hand and leads the way. While we walk I make small talk. "So where's your mom?"

"She's sleeping in her room. Usually when she's asleep and Gale's out, Rory is in charge," she explains as I nod. Finally we reach his room. "Here you go! He's inside!"

"Thanks," I say as I pat her head. Posy smiles and skips downstairs. I open Rory's door.

"GASP!" I gasp. I see Prim and Rory sitting on the floor next to each other and Rory is holding the remote changing the channel. Prim's head is leaning on his shoulder and his arm is around her. When I gasp they turn around.

"Um, hi big sis," Prim greets nervously. Rory just waves awkwardly.

"Why are you two all up on each other?" I ask demanding for an answer.

"Katniss, we were playing a video game, but then we decided to just watch TV. I put my head down and he wrapped his arm around me. That's ALL that happened!" Prim explains shouting a bit.

I nod slowly. "Okay. Look," I say as I bend down to their level. "I'm just really worried about you guys. You're only 12! I just don't want you two to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable."

Rory nods his head smiling. "Don't worry Katniss. We won't. I get why you're worried. Gale is too every time Prim comes over. It's just the older sibling's instinct. I do the same thing when a female friend of Vick comes over. When a male friend of Posy comes over, I don't worry too much since she's only four."  
Prim and I stare at him in awe. He sounds older than he is.

I gulp. "Well I'm glad you understand. I just wanted to check on you two. Prim, make sure you're home before eleven. Or you could sleep over just make sure you tell mom." I smile. "Bye guys." They wave at me as I close the door. I walk down stairs and wave bye to Posy and Vick.

"Tell Gale we said hi!" they say. I nod and walk out the front door. I'm so surprised. My little duck is growing up.

As I walk into my house I see everyone sitting on the floor in the regular order except Cato was sitting in my seat. I sit between him and Peeta.

"Gale, your family says hi," I tell him. He smiles softly.

"Welcome back Everdeen!" Finnick greets.

"Hey babe," Cato says. I see Peeta and Gale glare at him while Finnick, Haymitch, and Annie stare at him with a face saying, "Really?"

"What?" he defends. Everyone rolls their eyes as Finnick pulls out the next card.

"Oh this is for Annie. Sit on in the lap of the person, you think is the cutest for the nest two rounds… well come on, baby!"

Annie scowls. Maybe she was annoyed by his cockiness. Her face shows she has a plan. Finnick leans back and closes his eyes. He's waiting for her to sit down. Annie whispers a plan to me and I nod. This will _defiantly _show Finnick and Cato. She stands up. "Okay. If that's what I have to do!"

She plops down into Cato's lap. At first Cato is shocked but then he smiles. "Okay! Bring on the party!" Finnick's opens his eyes widely and his jaw drops low.

"Annie! What are you doing? You really think Cato is the cutest?" he shouts he voice on the edge of tears.

"I'm just being honest baby!" she says as me and her starts giggling.

Finnick crosses his arms and pouts.

"Aw, c'mon Finnick! Man up!" Gale yells.

Cato grins. "Let this be a lesson!" the blonde athlete laughs. "I get all the babes! Katniss, you wanna join?"

Annie's jaw drops as soon as Peeta, Gale, and my own jaw drops. (Finnick was too busy crying.)

"Excuse me?" Annie asks, her voice very formidable.

Cato smirks. "You heard m-"

POW!

Annie PIMP SLAPS Cato across the face causing him to fall backwards. She run into a crying Finnick's arms. "Thanks baby," Finnick smirks.

**(A/N Pimp slap-Verb- to slap someone with the back of your hand. - Synonyms: back-hand, b**** slap LOL!)**

Peeta, Haymitch, Gale, and I stare at Annie. Who knew Annie could do that.

Cato sits up and dusts himself off. "Next card!" he says trying to act tough.

Finnick pulls out a card. "Okay... HA. What… Eww... HAHAH... Reall-"

"READ WHAT"S ON THE FREAKING CARD!" Haymitch shouts.

"Okay, pick a player. Put Cheerios in between their toes and, only using your mouth, eat it."

Everyone shows a face of disgust.

"Um, okay. I'll just drink some alcohol afterward… anyway Peeta take off your shoes."

"First off, you're really gonna do that? Second, why me?"

Yeah, why him though?

"Well, I'll just rinse my mouth; I'm not trying to strip like you. Anyway, I picked you because you bake. You get messy. You shower. So what's the harm? When's the last time you baked?"

Peeta ponders. "Today, and I showered twice."

"Okay. So I'll get the Cheerios." Haymitch says as he walks into my kitchen.

I look at my jacket and sweat pants. It was making me so hot! I nudge Annie.

"Let's take off our jackets and sweat pants. We're the house anyway," I remind her leaning over Cato. I sit back down and Annie nods. We stand up and walk past the stairs to my second living room. Yes we had two living rooms.

We take off the sweatpants and jacket and toss it on the couch. I begin to walk back and Annie grabs my arm and pulls me down. I turn to her and do my infamous scowl. "What?"

"Look at what we're wearing. Prepare for Cato's annoying attempts at complimenting us," She says. And with that she heads back to the living room and leaves me looking dumb founded. I sigh and head back to the other living room. Cato whistles.

"Whoo! Everdeen and Cresta coming through!"

I glare at him and narrow my eyes. "Shut up Adams!" I say also using his last name.

I sit down next to him. Annie sits down next to Finnick, since her "lap" time was over.

Finnick draws the next card. "Okay Mr. Hawthorne, this is a double card ,meaning unlike the others, you get to choose. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Gale says.

Finnick scoffs. "Punk, anyway," Gale glares at him. "What was the most embarrassing thing one of your friends has every caught you doing?"

Gale ponders. Then he grins. "Um…" his grin soon fades away into a nervous smile. "Actually I pick dare."

"No no no no no! Come on Gale, we won't laugh… until you're done talking."

Gale rolls his eyes and nods.

"Wait!" Peeta says. "Where's Haymitch?"

Peeta stands up. I copy his motion. "Come on Peeta let's go find him." I see Gale glare at him through the corner of my eye, but I ignore it. We enter the kitchen. He's not there. "Let's check upstairs."

We up the stairs. As we look through the third living room upstairs, Peeta grabs my hand.

What does he think he's doing?

"Katniss…I wanted to thank you for letting me come. It's been fun," he kisses my cheek lightly, then slowly moves down and kisses my jaw line. Then he stops, he knows his limits. "I'll check this way, and you check the other way."

"No need for that, sweetheart!" Haymitch yells out to us, with some Cheerios in his hands. I distance myself away from Peeta. "No, no that was a great show! Continue!"

Peeta chuckles nervously and I glare at him. "What? I just came up here to use the restroom. The downstairs one is a little too small." He defends himself. I roll my eyes and the three of us head back downstairs. As we sit down I feel my palms get sweaty. Peeta… kissed me. Well, we kissed for the dare. But when we did, I felt my stomach do flips. When he kissed me, I felt so warm. That's why I didn't pull away, when I should have. But he didn't either.

Was he feeling what I was feeling?

AAH! No! I'm never dating! I'm never getting married! I'm never having kids! I'm NEVER FALLING IN LOVE!

"KATNISS!" a sharp, deep voice shouts.

"Yes?"

Gale stares at me. "You looked like you were about to get hit by a bus! Calm down! What happened?"

I might _like-like_ (I know its childish but whatever) Peeta.

"Nothing. I just… felt a little queasy.

He nods slowly and eyes me. Haymitch puts the Cheerios into my hand. "Do you mind putting this in between Peeta's toes?"

_Yes, of course I do idiot._

"No problem Haymitch," I say through gritted teeth. Peeta looks at me and nods. He slides off his shoes and socks and places them too the side. He wiggles his toes. I giggle a little at this.

"Ok come on love birds, this is a dare! Be faster! We still have to hear Gale's juicy secret!" Cato playfully scolds. Gale glares at him and then starts laughing.

I roll my eyes and place a Cheerio in the spaces between his toes. "Enjoy Haychick."

Haymitch glares at me and I smirk, pleased that he is annoyed. He bends down and eats a Cheerio. Peeta makes a "bleh" sound.

"Can you eat less slob-"

"Hey, I'm eating from your smelly, sweaty toes, so shut your mouth."

Peeta opens his mouth, then closes it ,realizing there's no point in arguing with the drunkard. After Haymitch finishes the first foot and we all make sounds of disgust, my front door swings open.

Why didn't I lock the door after Haymitch broke in?

"Kit Kat! I brought some new outfits, I'd like to show y-"

My blonde best friend freezes holding a bag in her hand. The bag drops on the floor and soon she joins it on the floor.

"Madge? Madge?" I say as I shake the mayor's daughter repeatedly. "Don't make me slap you awake."

She sits up. "Slap? Slap who? Who slapped who? Oh Kit Kat! I brought some outfits from the mall, let's go try them on!" She repeats. Everyone stood behind me. "Oh hey guys!" They shake their heads. Madge is unaware of the fact that she fainted at my front door. She stares at Annie and me's clothes. "Now what are you wearing! Cover up before Peeta sees you! Oh my God, he's right there. Look at his clothes! And Gale! Finnick and Peeta put on a shirt! Cato? What are you doing here? Haymitch! How are you. Hey Kit Kat what are you play-"

I place my hand on her mouth forcefully. Every time Madge wakes up and something she doesn't understands is happening , she starts to babble out her questions. It gets annoying.

Five minutes later of me explaining, I see Madge is wearing a black tank top with a blue navy skirt that stopped in the middle of her upper legs. "I think you're fine wearing that." She nods and join us in the circle.

So this is how we were sitting. I was sitting next to Cato, who was sitting next to Finnick. Annie was seated next to Finnick. Haymitch was sitting next Annie. Madge was sitting next to him. Gale was seated next to Madge. Peeta was sitting next to Gale. And Peeta was sitting next me, yada yada yada.

Haymitch quickly ate the rest of the Cheerios from Peeta's foot. After Peeta rinsed his foot and Haymitch rinsed his mouth, we resumed Gale's truth.

"Well, I believe it was when Perry, my friend in my Science class, was over my house. I went to get us snacks, but then he said he had to use the restroom. So I put the snacks on the coffee table in the living room and then Posy came downstairs. She changed the TV to her Karaoke channel and handing me a mike, begging me to sing with her. How could I say no?

"It was playing that 'If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends' song. So she sang the first verse, I sang the chorus. Then she sang the second, I sang the chorus again. Then I kinda got into it. She finished the third verse and I sang the chorus loudly. Then she joined me and by the time the song finished, Perry was about to pee on himself. He was laughing so hard saying I was so 'off key'. But I thought I sounded beautiful! But yeah that was pretty embarrassing!"

…

…

"Are you done?" Finnick asks. Gale nods.

…

…

We all burst out laughing. Finnick wraps his arm around Cato and they start mimicking how he would have sounded. He glares at them, and then soon begins to join our laughter.

After we finish, I look at the time, it was 10 PM! "I think you guys gotta go home." I alert.

Madge giggle showing me what's inside her shopping bag. Beside clothes, there sleeping bags, three to be exact, PJs, toothbrush, floss, toothpaste, comb, soap, towel, and everything else you'd need for a sleep over. "I'm sleeping over! Do you wanna join Annie?"

Annie nods. "Yeah, just let me run home and get my things. Bye guys!" she says as she waves bye to us as she walks out the door.

Gale sighs. "We can continue tomorrow right?"

I nod. "Two PM is good."

Gale heads to the door. "Sorry Catnip, but I have to stay with my siblings."

I smile. Part of me is happy, he's not staying. "It's okay, I get you. Bye!"

He waves and walks out the door.

"What about you H-" Haymitch already has is on the couch, sleeping away.

Finnick sighs. "I'm sleeping here! I wanna stay with my beautiful Annie!" He comes close to me and twirls my hair. "Sorry honey, but you're only cute."

"Pretty boy," I playfully insult him back.

He waves bye to us and walks out the door to get his things.

Cato yawns. "I'll be back tomorrow! I feel like sleeping in my bed. Good bye people!" He winks to Madge and I and walks out the door. That just leaves Peeta.

I look at him, half of me wanting to say, "Get out and come back tomorrow." But my other half wants him to stay.

Obviously that half is mentally unstable.

"Can I stay?" he whispers.

My mentally unstable half of my brain nods.

"Great! Madge can I borrow a sleeping bag?" she smiles and nods. "I'll be back in about 30 minutes with my stuff." He says and walks out.

I slap my face with my hand and drag it down as I groan.

Madge only giggles. "You likeeeeeeeeee himmmmmmmmmmmm!"

I eye her and shake my head. "Oh wow."

**Yeah, I felt like doing a little Peetniss in the chapter, so yeah! Please know my back was aching as I type this so, I'll probably be sleeping while you read. LOL! My old poll is closed, but my new poll is open until next Sunday. I promise the next chapter will not be uploaded so late! Also, in your review please tell me what you think about Prim and Rory as a couple. Thanks! Anyway, thank you for reading and please review!**

**~Diamonds**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories and Trust

**Heller! I haven't updated in a loooooooooong time. This is mainly because LIFE has been happening. I had no chances to type, but now I finally do! I will tell you Peetniss (yes peeTniss with a t) fans, their will be some Peetniss in this chapter. And Finnie! Lol. Also, the poll result was Clove x Cato, but I received a PM stating they didn't like that coupling. They would rather prefer Cato and Glimmer. Now I know some of you may get mad. BUT! I will try to satisfy both of you. Since Cato is a player and his relationship with Clove is off and on, we can have a little love rivalry! I will hold a poll, so you guys can tell me if you like the new idea. Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I only own the plot, not the characters.**

**Special thanks to for giving me an idea for that dare! Also, I want to reassure everyone, I will not make any part of this story M. I don't type M rated stories, only K, K+, and T. **

_SPECIAL NOTE TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWED EVEN ONCE: _**Thank you so much for reviewing. You don't know how happy you make me. Each review counts. I ALWAYS mark down people who reviewed, because it means a lot to me. My 50****th**** reviewer will submit FIVE dares/truths. My 60****th**** reviewer will submit THREE. (Every 30****th**** reviewer will get to send in 3 dares. You must have an account. No guest. Sorry!) The reason I say my 50****th**** reviewer is because it's a halfway mark to 100. Though the 60****th**** reviewer is a kind guest, I have to go to my 59****th**** because I can only PM people with accounts. My 60****th**** reviewer is…**

_***DRUM ROLL***_

_**WingGirl77!**_

**Please PM me 3 dares! I will send you the rules. Thank you for reviewing!**

**My 50****th**** reviewer is…**

_***DRUM ROLL***_

_**Carolina11105! **_

**You have already given me your five dares/truths. Thanks. :D**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, even just once. :D**

**Special thanks (to reviewers): **

…

**Love-The-Girl-With-The-Knives **(Lol, I would have not eaten the Cheerios. XD), **FictionGirl2000, 16, AshleyTheWriter** (I like toasties! Sounds cool XD) ,**UDFlyers** (Nice dare! I'll try to add it in the next chapter ), **lilmisstalksalot1211 **(1 She had to LOL 2 I've been waiting to type that part :D 3 YAY! 4 Glad You love the idea!) **Mellark's Heart **(Maybe I should add some more jaw kisses for you! Lol) **HungerGamesForevuh **(He will) **mathlover123 **(I won't type any M, trust me. :D) **HG anonymous fan **(He is… LOL!) **Guest #1 Review post 7/15/12, Carolina1105, Paige Mellark **(Cato is already with Clove/ Glimmer. Sorry!), **Ninjia5470 **(No sorry, she doesn't know him that well.) **JasperWhitlockHale1863, Guest #2 Review Posted 7/23/12, HungerGamesFreak123, sharkie13, Peeta'sFavoriteGirl, Sparkles12 **(No, sorry she doesn't know him that well. ), **WingGirl77(60****th**** reviewer) **(You'll find out in this chapter!), **theboywiddabread.**

**Please enjoy and review (E&R)! SO Please E&R!**

….

"Oh whatever!" Madge says as she plops on my bed.

Madge put her hair in a bun and was wearing silky blue gown with a white flower design. The gown stopped in the middle of her shin. She finished brushing her teeth while Annie was still brushing her hair in my bathroom. I was brushing my teeth. I had on a dark green silky sleeveless button up top with dark green silky pants. I braided my hair. Annie was wearing a pink long gown with black zebra stripes going across it. It is sleeveless and stops at her ankles. She let her hair down.

"What seems to be the problem Madge?" Annie asks concern. She's always concerned about people.

"Oh sorry, I was just texting my friend at school."

Annie and I playfully roll our eyes, while Madge just giggles.

After I finish brushing my teeth, and Annie finishes brushing her hair, we join Madge on my bed. It was midnight now. But we just couldn't sleep!

"How about we paint our nails!" Annie suggests.

"N-"

"Great idea!" Madge agrees. I glare at Madge and Annie. I never like painting my nails. I never liked putting on make up. I saw it as a trivial thing that most girls like to do. Madge notices my glare and begins to giggle.

"Oh yeah Annie, Katniss doesn't like make-up and stuff. Ha! All we're doing is painting our nails! The most make-up I wear is lip gloss! I believe in natural beauty! Don't you Annie?"

Annie nods. "Yeah, it's the best kind of beauty! Though I do put on eye shadow and small blush for special occasions."

Madge strokes an imaginary beard. "Hmm, me too. So you see Kit-Kat? Make-up is okay, if you just put a little on."

I nod. Maybe just a_ little_ lip gloss is okay every now and then. But blush and eye-shadow? Never. I guess I'll put on nail polish…

"Is there anyway to take off the nail polish?"

Annie nods. "Yeah, you can just take one of these thin small pads and rub it on your nails." She put small paint on her thumbnail, and then wipes it with one of the pads. "See?"

"Yeah. Hand me the green nail polish." Madge gives it to me and I drag it across my index finger nail. It ends up covering the top of my finger. "W- What happened?"

Annie and Madge immediately begin a fit of laughter. My two female companions have waterfalls rushing down their cheeks. "It's not that funny guys!" I shout.

"Kit-Kat, you're too funny! You can't paint a simple nail; have you ever even worn make-up before?" Madge says after rubbing her eyes.

I shake my head with a scowl on my face. After they rub their eyes and finish laughing they finally talk. "Sorry Kit-Kat. Why don't we do this tomorrow? Let's just watch a movie!"

Annie and I nod, while Madge takes out her lap-top and hooks it up to the TV. She begins to search for movies. I stand up. "I'll go microwave some popcorn and bring some drinks."

Annie gets up too. "Madge give me five minutes, I wanna go check on Finnick."

Madge nods and continues to search for more movies. Annie walks towards the guest room where Finnick and Peeta were staying. I head for the kitchen. As I open the cabinet, I hear groaning. "Who's there?" I call out. No one answers. I grab a broom. "I'll beat you up if you're trying to steal something."

"Sweetheart, you'll break my bones."

I recognize that voice! I flicker on the light to see Peeta wearing a black undershirt with blue boxers.

"You scared me!" I tell.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just came for some water."

I nod my head. I didn't really talk to Peeta during school. And usually it takes me a while to even consider people my "_friend". _It took Annie and Finnick a _day_. I'm surprised. Maybe they just easy to like. Peeta took no more than about twenty minutes. I could call him my friend, but that just sounded… awkward. Especially after the kiss in the hallway.

"Why did you kiss me in the hallway?" I blurt out. Why did I blurt that out? Oh my God! I should have been slick with it! Ugh.

" I wouldn't call it a kiss," he replies.

"A peck then," I hiss back. He smiles. Something about this boy… brings back memories.

"Have we met before… you know… before high school?"

He ponders for a while, and then a grin overtakes his face. "Yes. We have."

I wonder and ponder thinking long and hard.

Then suddenly I see a girl in blue jean short and a red tank top. She has cold, gray eyes with two brown braids. Then I realize that girl is me. She is jump roping with a blonde boy with a blue shirt and brown Capri's and glimmering blue eyes. That boy is Peeta. Then I remember.

"Pita Bread!" I shout remembering my nickname for him. He nods his head. I remember from ages 5 to 7 we were best friends. But he moved to a richer part of D12. We rarely talked in high school, since we attended two different middle schools. Maybe… just maybe… he has feelings for me? No. I can't like him like _that_. I barely remember our friendship. He could be much different. Six years can change a person!

"I'm happy you remember." Then he pulls me in for a warm embrace. Part of me is confused, but the other part never wants to let go of the warmth. I allow the second part to control me. I hold him tighter and he does the same. But then I remember I am not Madge. I am Katniss Everdeen. I pull away abruptly. Who does he think he is grabbing me for hugs?

"Sorry."

That's just like him. He's always apologizing. "No it's cool. Do…" Should I invite him? It's not a date so its okay! "Do you and Finnick want to come to my room to watch a movie?" I look away but I hear him say yes. "Okay, then help me microwave some popcorn and bring out drinks from the fridge."

"Okay, I'll get the drinks."

"Ok."

As we continue to microwave the popcorn and put the drinks on trays, I can't help but want to know more about my friendship with Peeta.

\…../

Peeta has already put the drinks in my room. He went to the bathroom. I head to Finnick's room to invite him too. I open the door and flicker on the lights.

"Eww! Annie! Finnick not on the guest bed!" Annie is lying down on top of Finnick and they're making out. Annie instantly hops up but Finnick pulls her back down.

"As long as I'm saying here, this is my room!" He throws a pillow at me. "Out hag!"

I throw it right back at him, with more force. "Get up, Pretty Boy! Let's go watch a movie in my room."

He carries Annie bridal style and heads towards the door. As he passes me he whispers, "Hag."

"Pretty Boy," I hiss.

We laugh and walk to my room. Annie and Finnick enter my room but I look in Prim's room. _I hope she's safe. _

When I begin to walk out the door, I hear a rock hit her window. I hear three more rocks. Oh my God! Maybe Prim sneaks out during night! How an I going to explain that to Mom?

I rush over to the window and open it slightly. I hear a man's voice. She's sneaking out with people my age? "Primrose… Pss…Primrose… PSS! Pr-"

I throw a rock back down there. "AH! MY BACK!" I open the window widely and stick my head out. "Listen, you creep! This is Prim's older sister! Stay away from her or else I'll break you'll legs!"

"Catnip? It's me, Gale!" Gale? I grab Prim's flashlight on her desk and flash it down there. It's Gale alright. I jump on the tree next to her window and make my way down. When I reach the floor, I smack the back if his head. "What was that for?!"

"For attempting to walk up my little sister! She's at your house anyway! How do you not know that?"

He rubs the back of his head. "I unlock the door with a key and fell asleep on the couch! Some people sleep at 10 PM!"

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. Why were you trying to wake her anyway. Well I was going to tell her to call you down here. I couldn't knock on your window on your window. I didn't want to wake Annie and Madge up."

"Hmm… here's a smarter idea. USE THE FREAKIN' FRONT DOOR!"

He ponders. "Oh yeah…" I make a face-palm. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you." We sit down on a log.

"What about?"

He sighs. "Don't let those boys take advantage of you."

I make a wry expression. "If my dad were still alive, I think it should be him saying that. Not you."

"I'm just looking out for you."

"You don't need to. I know what I'm doing."

"Just… don't trust people so easily."

I freeze at this. Could I trust Annie, Finnick, and Peeta? Yes. I could. Something about them… tell me I can.

"I know who to trust Gale. Good bye." He's so over protective. I stand up and proceed to walk away.

"Wait, Katniss!"

I snap my head back. "Go back home and watch your siblings and Prim!" I climb back up the tree as Gale mumbles a goodbye and stomps back home. I sigh and hop back into Prim's room. I shut the window and head towards my room. As I open the door, I see Madge sitting in a beanbag on the floor, Annie and Finnick cuddled on my bed, and Peeta seated in a beanbag closer to the TV. "Comfortable?" I ask laughing.

"Yeah we've been waiting for you! Where were you?" Madge ask.

Should I tell them I talked to Gale? Maybe I should tell Madge in private later. Yeah. I might tell Annie. I don't know. "I was just in the bathroom." They nod believing my lie. I grab a beanbag and put it next to Peeta. I don't know why, but his seat was close to the TV, but not to close. "Annie and Finnick, please don't make out on my bed."

Finnick sighs playfully. "Yes, Ms. Hag."

I roll my eyes and continue to watch the movie. I tap Peeta. "What movie is this anyway?"

"Ted. It's so funny!" he laughs.

**(Author's Note- Ted is rated R, if you want to watch it.)**

I nod and continue to watch the movie.

…

"YAWN!" Madge yawns loudly.

"Madge, you didn't have to say 'Yawn' we know you were yawning." Peeta chuckles.

She laughs tiredly. "Just trying to get my point across. Finnick and Peeta you guys should leave. I'm pooped!"

Usually when Madge means she's worn out, she says she's "pooped." I always laugh at this.

"Yeah, you should. I think I'm gonna sleep now. I lie down in the middle of my bed. Annie slides in on the right, and Madge slides into the left. "W-"

"The floor is so cold!" Annie giggles as Madge makes a thumbs up in agreement.

Finnick stands up and stretches. "Good bye Madge. Bye Hag." I stick out my tongue. "Sweet dreams darling." He bends down and kisses Annie sweetly.

"Bye baby," she smiles. Sometimes I get tired of their lovey-dovey crap.

As they proceed to the door Peeta looks back. "Bye Annie, Bye Madge. Goodnight Katniss." As he says me name, he winks. I feel my face instantly become red and hot. Madge and Annie wiggle their eyebrows. We wave bye (mainly Annie and Madge, I barely waved.) and they shut the door. Annie and Madge wait for the guest room's door to be heard. After it shuts, they squeal loudly.

"Thanks for damaging my ear drums." I laugh.

"Oh my God, Peeta totally likes you! Do you like him?" Annie asks.

I ponder for a while, then decide to tell them about our childhood friendship. "We were friends from ages 5 to 7. Then he moved and I saw him in high school, but I didn't really remember him until now."

Madge and Annie gasp. Madge falls down onto the pillow. I roll my eyes. Annie holds up a finger. "But do you like him?" Do I like him? I don't know. As a friend, yes. As something more… I'm not sure.

"He's a good friend. So yes, I like him. But in a romantic way… I don't know."

Annie lies down. "That's good enough for me. Soon, you'll be dating." I roll my eyes again and lie down. Since my bed was queen sized, we weren't too squished. "Say Madge… do you like somebody?"

Madge blushes. "Do you?" I ask smirking. Now its time to get into her business.

"Well, yes. You know him Katniss."

"Who?"

"…Gale Hawthorne."

My faces freezes and Annie giggles. "That's great! Right Katniss?"

I nod my head slowly. Gale was a bit of a jerk. I think Madge deserves someone better.

"Kit- Kat? You okay?" I smile and nod my head. If she likes him, she likes him. I can't change that.

"Hey, Katniss, why does Madge call you Kit-Kat?" Annie asks.

"It's my nickname she made up." I reply.

"Oh! Can I call you that too?"Madge and I nod. "Oh Madge maybe I can call you M See. M from Madge, and see from Undersee. So instead of the letters MC, it's the letter M and the word See."

It takes a while for Madge and I to get it but after we do we start to giggle. "I'd like that name! I mean I do like music! What should we call you Annie?" Madge asks.

"Annie is fine."

"In the morning, we should think of some nicknames for you." I say. We laugh loudly. "Well, good night!"

"Good night!" they say. My phone rings and it's a text from Mom.

_I'm sleeping at a hotel. I'm working in the morning. Make sure you check on Prim. She told me she was sleeping over at Rory's. _

I text a reply.

_Ok. I will. I have some friends sleeping over._

She soon texts back.

_Ok just keep the house clean._

I nod even though I know she can't see me.

_Ok. Good night love you :)_

She sends me another text.

_Love you too._

I set my phone on the desk next to my bed and turn off the light. Soon I fall into a slumber with one nightmare. Prim gets eaten alive by tigers. I scream and sit up. Annie wakes up and pushes me back down gently. She is facing her back to me, but she reaches over and strokes my head. "It's okay…" she soothes tiredly, but lovingly. "It was just a nightmare…" I calm down and soon when I sleep again, it is a nightmareless sleep.

…

**I added some Peetniss in this so yeah. Hope you're happy. I'm really busy next week so I might try to update on Monday, I'm still kinda free then. Please answer the new poll on my profile page. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you again in chapter 6! Please review!**

**-Diamonds. **


	6. Chapter 6: Kiss and Tell

**I HAVE DECIDED. SINCE IT TOOK ME SOOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE I WILL NOW UPDATE ONLY ON THE WEEKENDS! IN YOUR REVIEWS TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT!**

**Hello my people! Let me tell you guys something. I had gotten a review from a guest. And in a very rude way they told me they had hated that I always updated so late and I would always apologize. I would just like to say to that reviewer that it is not easy to update all the time. School, life, and other things get in the way. I like to make my chapters not to short. You don't juggle two stories ,nor do you even have an account. ANYWHO, I've just recently ended summer vacation and began school again. **** I'll try my best to update. I've tried to type up this chapter but my laptop was messed up so I had to go repair it. It took about two weeks, but now that I got it back, I can type up some juicy chapters! LOL! READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: Though I love the Hunger Games, I don't own the characters. All rights go to Suzanne Collins. I only own the plot. **

**Special thanks to my lovely reviews!**

**READ ON!**

* * *

I dump my pants on my bed and head to the shower. I turn on the water and then turn it off when it reaches the top. Slowly, I slide myself in and moan. Madge, Annie, Finnick, Haymitch (we had to force him), and Peeta already showered. I finally had time to rest.

After about ten minutes later, I drain the water out and shower, and shampoo my hair. I come out in my towel. I pull my towel off and examine my body. I was so thin. Sometimes, I wonder why I was, but Prim was not. I face the bathtub and turn it off. I hear the door shut assuming it's Annie or Madge, I turn around slowly. Only to be met by those blue eyes. He two was naked like me. We stared at each other. Trying to maintain eye contact. Soon I come out of my daze. I am throwing the soap bottle, shampoo and conditioner bottle just about everything I could reach.

"GET OUT!" I yell. I open my eyes to see him struggling with the door.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" For some dumb reason, my face is red and I have tears streaming down my face. Then I slip over I soap bar and my head bangs on the floor. I am out and I can see is Peeta's mouth open, but nothing comes out.

I sit up urgently to see Peeta kneeling down, resting his head on my bed. He is asleep. There is an ice-pack on my head and a Post-It on a glass of water. It reads,

_I didn't see anything. I promise. I was staring at your face, and I called Madge to change you. I was shocked. Sorry about your head._

_-Peeta_

I put the ice pack next to me. I am lying down in a robe on my bed. I can't believe he saw me naked! At least he helped me into bed. I take this chance to observe his looks. He is muscular now. Much more than when he was young. His curly golden locks drape around his head. I slowly pick one up and wrap it around my finger. I don't know why came over me, but I begin to run my hair through his head. _So soft. _

"Can I?" I jump a little at his voice. I must have woken him up.

"Can you what?"

"Put my head in your lap?"

I am blushing. Why Peeta is flirting with me? "S-sure." He lies on the bed and places his head on my lap.

"I don't- I- it's-"

…

"Sorry for waking you up."

"No problem."

…

…

…

"You're handsomer than I remember." I can feel him grin.

"You're more beautiful than I remember."

I begin to blush. "Thanks."

After I few minutes of peaceful silence he speaks. "Want to eat breakfast?"

I nod. "I'd like to change first," He looks down at his body. Perhaps he forgot we we're in robes.

"Yeah," He chuckles. He sits up and I'm slapping myself mentally for missing his warmth. "I'll see you later…" He kisses my cheek and then my jaw. He looks at me. And for some odd reason, I feel as though I am pushed, I slam my lips into his. I gasp when his tongue quickly slides into my mouth. Minutes later, we pull away, both gasping for breath.

"Wow…" he whispers in awe.

I am blushing now more than ever. I wave bye awkwardly after long moments of silence and he stumbles out mumbling a bye.

I had never though of relationships, kissing, or love (besides family love) in general. Peeta however, I felt he was changing my thoughts slowly.

* * *

I walk to the family room to see Madge, Peeta, and Haymitch watching TV. I had ordered pizza few minutes ago for today's truth or dare. Madge went out to buy some chips, soda, and plastic plates a few hours ago. Now I was waiting for the pizza. I peep in the kitchen and wave when I see Annie and Finnick. There's a knock at the door. So I pace over to the front door and open it. It was only twelve – who could be here?

My question is soon answered as I see the bird-like, curly-haired, energetic twelve year old. "Hi Rue. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Prim said I should come over to hang out with her. Where is she?" Rue says looking around. Rue was Prim's best friend. Rory, Prim, ad Rue always seemed to be hanging out together. I most defiantly loved Rue. She was so sweet and full of life.

"Did she forget to tell you that she's at Rory's house?" I ask, assuming she did.

"Yeah. She did! Can you please show me his house?" I nod and turn around.

"Madge, I'll be back, I just want to show Rue where Prim and Rory are." Madge makes a thumbs up and I lead Rue outside. "So Rue, how's Thresh?" Thresh was Rue's older brother. He was strongly built and a really fun to hang with.

"He's good and so is his girlfriend, Enobaria!" I am shocked at this. Enobaria was rough. Very rough.

"He's dating her now? Wasn't he dating Foxface last month?" Thresh wasn't much of a player.

Rue looks at me as if I've grown two heads. "They broke up last YEAR. Where have you been Katniss?" we laugh loudly. "Well Katniss. Do YOU have a boyfriend?"

I sneak a sideways glance at her. "Do you?"

"I asked you first."

"…No."

She grins widely. "Me either! Though I kinda like…" I was dying to hear who sweet little Rue liked. Prim already liked Rory. I guess I should realize that Rue and Prim aren't six years old playing in the mud anymore. They're 12 now. Old enough to have _crushes_. Not boyfriends though.

What am I sayings? They'll always be the six years old playing in the rain to me.

"It's a secret!" My jaw drops. A secret! I hope its not some bad-boy or something. Thresh would _not _like that.

"Really?" I ask while we stop on Gale's front porch. "I'll find out- trust me." I giggle. She joins me in my fit of laughter as a shirtless Gale opens the door. "Mind wearing a shirt?" He laughs.

"I heard you two laughing and you woke me up. Hey Rue, Prim and Rory are upstairs."

"Thanks Gale!" Rue runs upstairs as I lean against the door frame. "Tsk, tsk. Still asleep in the afternoon?"

"I was watching movies so yeah. I'll be over in an hour or so." I nod slowly.

"Well bye." He waves bye and slowly closes the door. As I walk back home I feel uncomfortable. I kissed Peeta. Gale has always been one to get jealous if a boy that wasn't family or much older than me was around me. It's funny too. I've never kissed Gale and I've never dated him. I can tell he likes me. During my shower, I concluded that. But I really like the idea of him and Madge together.

* * *

I shut the door behind me to be met by blue, beautiful eyes. I quickly look away remembering our incident this morning. I quickly walk to the living room and grab Madge's arm and drag her to me room. I quickly close the door behind me.

"What was that for?" she asks rubbing her arm. "Oh yeah, why were you naked on the bathroom floor? I had to help Peeta put a robe on y-"

"He saw me," I blurt out cutting her off. "He saw me naked! And get this- after I woke up we kissed!"

Madge is quiet for a long time before sitting on my bed and patting the spot next to her. I sit down and see that she has a confused look on her face. "Truth or dare?" she finally says.

I am confused at first but I answer anyway. "Truth."

"Tell me everything that happened."

* * *

Somehow, Annie ended becoming a part of our conversation she said she wanted to chat with us and when I explained to her what happened she stared in shock. Since we decided (Madge and Annie mainly) decided to laugh it off, we all went downstairs. About 30 minutes later, Gale comes. He sits on the couch and watches TV. About 45 minutes later, Cato is there. "Hi." I mumble.

"Hey," he purrs. I roll my eyes. "I brought a few friends, hope you don't mind."

I groan. "I do mind!" He ignores me and four of his friends walk in. One of them has short dark-brown hair with black eyes. She has a dark blue tank top on with tight white pants. She looks tough. The other girl has lengthy brown hair with dark green eyes and looks very mischievous. The other boy has black hair and brown eyes and looks laid-back. The last girl has long blonde hair with green eyes and she looks  
spoiled.

Cato clears his throat. "The one with the short hair and bitter look is Johanna." She glares at him and crosses her arms but he continues. "The dude over there is Marvel my best bud. The girl with blonde hair is Glimmer." She rolls her eyes. "And the girl with brown hair is my girlfriend Clove." She grins evilly at me and I move close to Madge. "I thought they could play Truth or Dare with us! So let's start!"

We all sit in a circle (Cato introduced us all to Clove, Johanna [Annie, Finnick, and Peeta already knew her.] Glimmer, and Marvel) as Peeta and Gale bring the snacks, plates, and cups. Peeta sits next to me. Why? I feel as though Gale was going to burn me with his eyes. Peeta seems to be as close to Johanna as I am with Gale. For some reason, I feel an emotion I can't explain. I don't want to share Peeta. I couldn't possibly feel like that for Peeta…

Finnick pulls out a card and reads it. But I'm too deep in my thought to hear him. Everyone except me starts to laugh. Gale doesn't laugh either; instead he's fist as clenched and his jaw is tighten. I'm shocked when Peeta put his hand on my lower back and kisses me ever so gently.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I tried to add a lot of Peeta and Katniss fluff to make up for the late update and no truth or dares for last two chapters. Please tell me if you think me updating on the weekends is a good idea. Thank you! Please review. And forgive me for OOCs this is a comedy so yeah. Please review! **

**-Diamonds**


	7. Chapter 7: Sassy Truths

**Sorry for uploading sooooooooo late! I was really busy and I had stupid writers' block! Anywho, thank you to all my reviewers! I apologize to all reviewers for chapter 5, I couldn't record you all because there were so many! ALSO- to my 50th and 60****th**** reviewers, I will include your dares/truths in this chapter. You weren't forgotten! **** Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Special thanks to all my lovely reviewers!: Mellark's Heart**(Lol! Most of the kisses are for you, since I know how much you love them!), **LiveLifeToIt'sFullest47 **(Thank you very much. I'm glad you understand. :D) **catareader **(I'm happy you're okay with that idea. ), **MrsHutcherson16 **(I'm sorry my lateness affected you so much. Lol! :D) , **FictionGirl2000 **(Lol, its my motto for all my stories. :D), **LemonDrop14, .Ludwig, Guest 9/17/12 **(It's nice to know you like the idea. :D), **Guest #2 9/17/12, HG Anonymous Fan **(Your questions will be answered this chapter!), **Kate **(Yes, I hope to be uploading regularly so everyone is happy.), **chocolate-chip-cookie-monster, Cccm, toka8ping, Guest #3 9/25/12, Guest #4 9/26/12 **(Thanks for the comfort. :D), ** anonymousstranger13, hannahbananas72, Hunger Games Girl25, roxyluv **(Of course! All in good time ),** hannah **(Thanks!), **DarkParadiseLove **(I want them to act more like the youth of today. ) **Guest- Review posted 12/1/12, Valicaso**

**ATTENTION ALL GUEST REVIEWERS- Please think of a name when you review because it makes it a lot more easier to record your name. I'm going to stop recording Guests, because I always have to record the date too. Thank you for your consideration.**

_**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! **_**I'm starting Winter Break so I'm going to be updating both of my stories at least twice! YAY!**

**Chapter seven everybody, please enjoy and review!**

**READ ON! XD**

* * *

Peeta finally pulls away… Ok, I pushed him away.

"What do you think you're doing?" I shout. He looks at me with hurt eyes. He struggles to find his words, before Johanna speaks up.

"It was a dare, brainless. Try to stop zoning out, 'kay?" She says as she rolls her eyes. I shoot her a dirty look before stuffing my face with chips. I glance at Peeta through the side of my eye. He looks very hurt. As Finnick pulls the next card, I rub Peeta's back just to make him feel better. He smiles at me and playfully takes one of my chips. We lightly laugh and listen to Finnick.

"Okay well, it says from now on we have to spin a bottle to pick a player."

Madge gets up and taps a sleeping Haymitch on the couch. "What?" he grumbles.

"Give us an empty beer bottle."

He stares at her for a while to process what she said. He rubs his head and chugs down the remaining quarter from his alcohol. He shoves his bottle to her and heads to the door mumbling something about "kids drinking too early." He opens the door and leans against the frame with his back facing us. "Katniss, tell your mom… I said hi. I need to sleep off this hangover." He shuts the door behind him.

Madge sits down and hands Finnick the bottle. "Okay, let' see!" Finnick cheers as he spins the bottle. It lands on the mischievous Clove. She rolls her eyes as everyone makes "ooooooo" sounds.

"Just read the stupid card!" She shouts.

Finnick grins. "Clove, you have to do the cinnamon challenge!" Her jaw drops as Annie runs to the kitchen to get cinnamon and a spoon.

"I'm _not _doing that! Cato, don't let them make me do that!" Clove begs Cato.

I start to giggle with everyone else. Annie had shown Madge and I some videos of the cinnamon challenge. I couldn't wait to see Clove gagging on dry cinnamon. Annie comes back with a spoonful of cinnamon and hands it to Clove. "Ew…" she whispers. She quickly shoves it in her mouth. "It's not that b-…UGH!" She starts gagging and runs to the bathroom sink. Cato quickly follows her as she rinses out her mouth. Everyone is laughing their heads off as Clove is still gagging on the cinnamon. About ten minutes later she comes out. She plops on the floor and rests her head on Cato's chest.

"Spin the stupid bottle," she mumbles out. I giggle a little before she shuts me up with the piercing look on her eyes.

"Marvel, your turn!" Finnick says cheerfully. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he says smugly.

"Have you ever peed in the pool before?"

He starts blushing. "…Yes."

Everyone starts laughing. "Well you were little, right?" Finnick asks.

His face gets even redder. "That's not what it says on the card!" Everyone cracks up laughing.

"Ok, ok. Let's leave pool-peeing Marvel alone." Marvel glares at him, but laughs anyway. "Ok let's see… Oh! It landed on me! Ok, it says…" his face turns red. "Go make out with your crush for seven minutes!" Cato snatches the card.

"Nuh-uh! It says the person next to you should pick two girls, who you aren't dating, and ask the player who he'd rather take on a date!" He grins boyishly. "I pick… Madge… and Katniss!"

Why me?

Finnick shifts in his seat. "Um…uh…Katniss, I guess. No offense Madge, but you seem more like you like gray-eyed b-" Madge quickly covers his mouth. Finnick knew? How? I look over at Gale, but he seems to not be listening.

Annie giggles. I'm glad she's not one of those over-possessive girlfriends.

Finnick spins the bottle again. "Me again! What!"

This time, Marvel snatches the card and asks, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Tell one of the male players you love him."

"…'Scuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Ok fine…IloveyouMarvel."

"Why me?... I can't hear you~!

" I LOVE YOU MARVEL!"

Everyone starts cracking up. Finnick rolls his eyes, obviously embarrassed. He spins the bottle again, only for it to land on me. "Katniss! Truth or Dare?"

"…Truth."

"Have you ever have and/or had a crush on someone in this room?"

I sat there and thought. Did I like Peeta in that way? I…I'm not sure.

"It's complicated." All I hear is ooo's from everyone.

"Tell us more Katniss. I'm fascinated with your love life now." Glimmer purrs. I roll my eyes. Was

it that important. I look at Peeta, who has a hopeful look in his eye. I looked at Gale. He looked confused.

Finnick spins the bottle again. It lands on Cato. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. All real men should pick that." Marvel rolls his eyes and makes a "psh" sound.

"Go out into the street and ask a stranger out on a coffee date." Cato stands up and struts to the door.  
We all follow behind him. He opens the door and sees a girl on the street. We all watch from the door as he taps her back.

"Hey there babe. You are looking fine today! How about you and I get some coffee! Or we can get a shake, since you making my body temperature rise!" I roll my eyes at his lame pick-up line. The girl turns around. I'm shocked at who I see.

"Enobaria?!"

"Cato?!" She slaps him VERY hard and flips her hair. "Thresh is your friend! How could you do this to him? You know we're dating! Get out of my face before I slap you again!" Cato backs up in dismay and she storms off.

Johanna starts laughing. "Nice going, Cato!"

"Shut up Johanna." He says, his face red as a tomato. We go back inside, still laughing at Cato.

* * *

We are sitting on the couches watching a movie, eating pizza, and chatting about school. Though she can be rude at times, Johanna, Annie, Madge, and I have become great friends. Clove and Glimmer are continuously gossiping and giggling. Peeta, Cato, Marvel, Gale, and Finnick are talking about football or something. It's pretty cool hanging out with all these people. But I have caught Peeta glancing at me on several occasions. I've been avoiding him since the movie started.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom, okay?" I tell my friends. They nod and resume their conversation. I sprint upstairs and use the bathroom quickly. As I'm washing my hands, I hear steps coming up the stairs. "Hello?" I call out. No answer. I shrug and dry my hands. As I flick off the light and shut the door behind me, I'm met with those charming pools of cerulean eyes. "Hey," I say awkwardly.

"Hi. Look, about that kiss, the one in your bedroom, I'm really sorry if you didn't enjoy it. And I'm sorry if I forced myself on you. I just… I really like you. I've liked you since I was five. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Your hair is stunning and your eyes are so fascinating. I'd love to date you, but if you just wanna be friends… I'll understand." That was a lot to take in. Peeta likes me? Did I like him?

…

…

"Yes," I whisper barely audible.

"Huh? What?" He leans closer to hear me. But instead, I bring him closer and kiss him with all my might. My arms wrap around his neck and his arms wrap around my waist. When we pull apart, we're panting. I press my forehead against his.

"I…like you too." I whisper.

He laughs and his breath brushes against my lips. "That's great. We're dating now, right?"

I nod. His kisses me quickly and we hold hands and waltz downstairs. I'm so happy right now. With Peeta. Peeta Mellark. My first, loving boyfriend.

* * *

**Fluff time! Yes, I know I probably rushed the whole Everlark, but I have good reasons. Anyway, I'll have chapter 8 up before Wednesday or Thursday. Thanks soooo much for being patient. I'm really working hard to start the Upload on the Weekends thing when I go back to school. XD Thanks for reading and please review! Also, I have a new poll open and please vote!**

**-Diamonds ;D**


End file.
